Can I Have This Dance?
by DessieMcFly
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are now married. Kurt's freaking out because of their first dance as husbands. Futurefic! Kurt/Blaine OneShot lawv


**I disclaim all things you recognize.**

Can I Have This Dance?

It has finally happened. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel – oh – Kurt Elizabeth _Anderson_ couldn't be happier. He'd finally gotten married to the one man he loved dearly, Blaine, and it was perfect.

Everyone was heading to the reception hall to party and witness the couple's first dance as husbands. Kurt was freshening up in the dressing room (during the ceremony, he could practically _feel_ the salt from his tears drying his skin out) and was practically shaking in nerves. He had arranged a song to sing for Blaine during their first dance, but it was a duet. Kurt knew for a fact that he knew the song, so he hoped he sang along with him as he intended. Kurt stood up and took a deep breath. "I can do this," he murmured to himself.

Walking down the corridor he encountered Mercedes. "Boo! What are you doing? Blaine's going crazy wondering what's taking you so long!"

Kurt sighed, "Sorry, Merc. Just silently freaking out about my first dance as a married man."

His best friend smiled and pulled him into a big hug. "It'll be all good. You'll stare lovingly into each other's eyes and he'll keep his hands in gentlemanly places!"

Kurt laughed and smiled his thanks. He had to go get this over with before he ran out the building in fear.

* * *

><p>POV CHANGE<p>

_Oh, finally,_ Blaine thought as he looked at the door for about the 63rd time that evening. Kurt was there in all his fantastical diva glory. He thought he was going to send a search party out. Blaine smiled as he recalled their wedding.

"_Do you, Blaine Everett Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Blaine looked deep into the eyes of Kurt's damp eyes and said in a clear, certain voice, "I do." Kurt smiled broadly at Blaine._

"_And do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take –"_

_The minister was cut off by Kurt's enthusiastic "I do!" The whole congregation laughed as the Blaine mouthed _I love you_ to Kurt. He chuckled and nodded back._

"_You may now kiss your –"_

"WHITE BOY!"

Blaine snapped out of his memory and turned towards Mercedes. "Um…yes?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for FIVE FRICKIN MINUTES! Your first dance with Kurt will be in about five minutes. I was SUPPOSED to give you a ten minutes heads up. Ugh." Mercedes feigned annoyance and gave Blaine a quick wink and a smile and went back to sit with Sam.

Blaine walked over to wear he saw Kurt shaking in nerves.

* * *

><p>POV CHANGE<p>

"Hey, baby…what's wrong?" Kurt looked up into the concerned face of his boyfr—oh, yeah – husband. Kurt couldn't get enough of that word.

Kurt smiled slightly and said, "Just nervous."

Blaine pulled him into a hug and said, "Don't be." He pulled him into a slow, chaste kiss. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and said, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>POV CHANGE<p>

Finn couldn't believe his brother had asked him to announce his first dance. He was so scared of messing this up. He started walking towards the stage and saw Kurt and Blaine standing real close and talking, Finn smiled and jumped up the steps.

"Well, good evening everyone! So…Kurt asked me to make a mini speech before his dance with Blaine, so…here I am!" insert embarrassed chuckle and blush. Dammit Finn, get it together. "Kurt's an amazing guy, and so is Blaine. When they met, I just KNEW they would get together. Not because they were both the only two gay guys I knew, but because they _completed _the other. They just kinda clicked. It was actually very entertaining to watch them practically complete sentences. They're THAT perfect." Now what was it that Kurt wanted me to lead to? OH YEAH, singing. "In High School, they were both in the glee club. Singing was their outlet, and still is. Now, I'm not really sure why Kurt asked me to say that…heh…but here's their first dance."

Finn ran off the stage before the music started with his face feeling really heated. _I think I just fucked that up…_

* * *

><p>POV CHANGE<p>

Kurt literally face-palmed when Finn said that last sentence, but went with it. He grabbed the clip-on mic from the stage, knowing it would pick up both his and Blaine's voices if he clipped it on his lapel, then motioned for Blaine to come onto the dance floor. "This song is for my husband, Blaine Anderson. I love you."

Blaine smiled as the song started up and grabbed Kurt's hand as he sang.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

Blaine smiled as he recognized the song and joined in, doing exactly as the song says. **(Bold = Blaine, **_Italics = Kurt, __**Both = well, both**_**)**

**Won't you promise me **_Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_

_**We'll keep dancing**__ To keep dancing __**wherever we go next**_

Blaine twirled him lovingly, which made Kurt blush.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of findin**__**g someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_So can I have this dance_**can I have this dance**

_**Can I have this dance?**_

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you threw it all**

**And you can't keep us apart** _Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart_

**'Cause my heart is** _Cause my heart is_ _**wherever you are**_

Kurt couldn't hold it in any longer. He started crying again. Blaine wiped his tears off his cheeks off slowly with his thumb and smiled sweetly at him.

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_So can I have this dance_ **Can I have this dance?**

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_Oh no mountains too high enough,_ _**oceans too wide**_

_**'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**_

_Let it rain, __**let it pour**_

_**What we have is worth fighting for**_

_**You know I believe, that we were meant to be**_

_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you **_

_**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do **_

_**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**_

_So can I have this dance_ **Can I have this dance?**

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance?**_

Kurt and Blaine stopped dancing and embraced in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone in the reception hall started cheering.

Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes and whispered, "That was perfect, Kurt. Thank you." He leaned in and gave him a long, deep kiss.

"SAVE IT FOR TONIGHT!"

Kurt pulled away and glared at Puck. He looked a little scared. "It was a joke, man. I feel the love, okay? Just don't kill me."

~FIN~

**Oh, my gosh. XD It has been so long since I wrote anything for fanfiction. Wow. I was just minding my own business, watching High School Musical 3 for the first time…and BAM...inspiration. I hope you like it! Review, please! :D**

**Lawv3**

**PS- this is dedicated to my fiancée…Brittney (aka BreeZombiee)! XD look her up, she's a genius!**


End file.
